Question: Express $0.7$ as a fraction.
Let's look at $0.7$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $7$ The number $7$ is in the tenths place, so we have seven tenths. $0.7$ can be written as $\dfrac{7}{10}$. [Can 7/10 be simplified?]